Opiekunka stada
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Nieznany klan dalijskich elfów. Typowa fikcja :) tzw miniaturka


OPIEKUNKA STADA

- Myślisz, że się to uda?

- Musi – zachichotała mała elfka.

W północno-zachodniej części lasu Bercilian, trwały przygotowania jednego z klanów elfów do dalszej wędrówki. Doszły ich słuchy, że na zachodzie grasują wilkołaki mordujące ich pobratymców, a od strony Głuszy Korcari nadciąga Plaga.

Na skraju obozowiska dwa małe elfy skradały się do zagrody Hall. Halle były pięknymi oraz majestatycznymi stworzeniami, przypominającymi wyglądem jelenie.

Ich sierść była śnieżnobiała a ciało wydawało się być kruche i drobne, pomimo tego były bardzo wytrzymałymi oraz silnymi stworzeniami. Ich długie rogi dodające im dostojności mogły uzdrawiać z ciężkich chorób.

Ireth, psotna elfka wraz ze swoim bratem Elladanem starali się obejść ogrodzenie, by dostać się do zwierząt.

Rodzeństwo było bardzo do siebie podobne. Oboje mieli włosy koloru kasztanowego oraz wielkie złote oczy. Niektórzy z obozowiska nazywali ich miodowym rodzeństwem, właśnie ze względu na barwę tęczówek. Elladan był starszy od siostry. Miał jedenaście lat, lecz jak na swój młody wiek był bardzo dojrzały. Wynikało to zapewne z wychowania, bowiem ojciec młodych elfów był dość stanowczym oraz surowym łowcą. Elladan dumny z rodzica_,_ zawsze starał się być mu posłuszny, a dwa lata temu po śmierci matki, obiecał mu zająć się i pomóc wychować swoją młodszą siostrę. Ireth zaś była bardzo psotną istotką i zawsze namawiała brata do jakichś psikusów oraz żartów. Była radosną dziewczynką. Nie zaznała jeszczestrachu oraz bólu, który tak często gościł w oczach swojego kochanego brata. Dziewczynka była oczkiem w głowie ojca, Aegnora miała wybaczany praktycznie każdy wybryk. Winą za jej przewinienia zwykł obarczać syna. Dziewczynka nie pamiętała matki. Miała cztery lata, gdy ta została zaatakowana przez niedźwiedzia podczas jednego z polowań. Jej rany okazały się być tak dotkliwe, że nawet najlepsi uzdrowiciele z klanu nie byli w stanie jej pomóc. Pomimo braku matki, Ireth była szczęśliwa i dumna ze swojej rodzicielki. Na każdym kroku elfy z klanu powtarzali jej, jaka jest do niej podobna. Kiedy się śmieje, to tak dźwięcznym głosem, jakby słychać było stadko rozśpiewanych ptaków. Jak się denerwowała w specyficznysposób marszczyła swój malutki elficki nosek, tak jak jej matka Lúthien.

- Ireth, nie możemy, ojciec znowu się wścieknie – Elladan starał się wyperswadować siostrze pomysł wejścia do zagrody.

- Ale braciszku ja nigdy nie widziałam z bliska Halli, tata nie pozwalał, teraz go nie ma. Poluje w lesie.

Sześciolatka obrażona złożyła ręce na piersi. Wiatr rozwiewał jej kasztanowe włosy oswobadzającpojedyncze kosmyki z koku, w który tak staranie uczesała ją przyjaciółka rodziny,staruszka Nessa.

Młody elf stał i obserwował siostrę, znowu marszczyła nos.

- No dobrze, chodźmy, ale tylko na chwilę – zgodził się niechętnie.

- Hura! - Ireth podskoczyła i klasnęła w dłonie - Wiesz co braciszku? Jak będę duża, chcę się opiekować Hallami, nie chcę polować.

- Dlaczego? Halle są nudne – Elladan spojrzał na pasące się stworzenia – Polowanie jest ekscytujące i ważne.

- Ale jest nudne – elfka nie dawała się przekonać. Położyła się na ziemi, zaraz obok zagrody starając się pod nią przeczołgać.

- Nessa się wścieknie, znowu wrócisz cała brudna – zwróciła jej uwagę. Nessa była bardzo starą elfką. W sumie nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział w jakim była wieku. Miała siwe włosy, iskrzącesię w słońcu srebrem. Posiadała jasne błękitne oczy oraz bardzo wielkie serce. Nessa nie miała własnych dzieci. Dlatego też zajmowała się tymi elfami, które z różnych przyczyn nie posiadły rodziców. Elladanem i Ireth opiekowała się pod nieobecność ojca. Zawsze się denerwowała kiedy sześciolatka wracała cała umorusana i z potarganymi włosami.

- Babcia nie wie co to zabawa braciszku, idziesz? – spojrzała na brata, czekając na niego w zagrodzie. Ten z ociąganiem wdrapał się na płot i przeskoczył na drugą stronę.

- Jesteśmy i co teraz? – podparł się pod boki.

- Tam są, chodźmy – wskazała palcem na stadko po drugiej stroniei szarpnęła brata za koszulę, ciągnąc go w stronę zwierząt.

Jedenastolatek rozglądał się nerwowo wokół, wypatrując czy czasem nikt się nie zbliża.

Rodzeństwo zaczęło podchodzić coraz bliżej. Zaciekawione zwierzęta tylko ich obserwowały, nie widywały dzieci w zagrodzie, jedynie dorosłe elfy oraz swoja opiekunkę.

Jeden z osobników, najmłodsza samica wyszła przed stado, przyglądając się dwójce elfów.

Zaczęła majestatycznie kroczyć w ich kierunku. Słońce przebijające się przez drzewa, oświetliło białą sierść zwierzęcia, tworząc wokół niego świetlista aurę.

Elladan cofnął się parę kroków, kiedy zorientował się, że zwierzę nie ma zamiaru się zatrzymać _._ Jednakże nieroztropna Ireth podeszła prosto do nadchodzącej Halli.

Zwierzę nie okazywało strachu. Było młode i ciekawe świata, zupełnie jak dziewczynka zmierzająca w jej kierunku.

Tej zadziwiającej scenie zza drzew przyglądała się opiekunka halli Nindë. Już od wielu lat nie była świadkiem takiej sceny. Raz na jakiś czas jeden osobnik ze stada, wybiera następnego opiekuna. Zazwyczaj ten osobnik to samiec lub samica alfa. Tym razem była to niespełna roczna halla, którą opiekunka nazwała Neige, co znaczy śnieg. Ireth wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę halli. Ta cofnęła głowę, spłoszona gwałtownych gestem dziewczynki. Jednak po chwili przyłożyła swoje czoło do wyciągnietej dłoni. Elfka stała oniemiała, nigdy nie sądziła, że uda jej sie pogłaskać halle. Elladen był zadziwiony, nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widział. Usłyszęli za soba zbliżające się kroki.

- Nindë ! To nie tak jak myślisz. Moja siostra, ona chciała tylko zobaczyć halle no i dałem się namówić. Nie robiliśmy nic złego. Nie straszyliśmy ich, nic z tych rzeczy. Proszę nie mów ojcu! – chłopiec zaczął się nerwowo tłumaczyć, machając rękoma. Kobieta jednak tylko się uśmiechała.

Nindë czasem sama przypominała halle, nie tylko swoim spokojem ducha , również cechami fizycznymi. Posiadała długie białe włosy, lekko falujące na wietrze. Jak iduże, czarne jak węgiel oczy. Jej blada skóra była pokryta plemiennymi tatuażami, układającymi się w fantazyjne wzory.

- Elladen prawda? Syn Aegnora?

Elf skinął głową. Spojrzał ukradkiem na siostrę, ta nawet nie zauważyła powrotu opiekunki stada. Była otoczona przez Halle, śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. Zachwycona możliwością pobawienia się z tymi majestatycznymi i tajemniczymi stworzeniami.

Białowłosa przykucnęła przed chłopczykiem, kładąc mu w uspokajającym geście, ręce na ramionach.

- Nie zrobiliście nic złego, jednakże - spojrzała w stronę zadowolonej dziewczynki - Będę zmuszona pomówić z waszym ojcem, halle wybrały – uśmiechnęła się do Elladena.

- Wybrały?- zdziwił się.

- Tak, twoją młodsza siostrę. Od teraz dziennie razem ze mną będzie doglądać, karmić i pielęgnować naszych przyjaciół. A teraz chodź, zawołajmy Ireth chodźmy poszukać waszego ojca. Trzeba przekazać mu nowiny.

~Sectumsempra91


End file.
